Conventional rack systems for trucks and other types of vehicles that transport ladders or other long objects are typically top mount systems (e.g., positioned over the roof of the vehicle) or systems attached to the rear of a vehicle (e.g., via a hitch) to carry the load). The difficulties and inconveniences of lifting, securing and transporting long objects like ladders, lengths of wood and pvc piping on an overhead rack system are arise, in part, because it is often necessary to manually raise the objects to roof height and, when employing a rack, there must be a spatial distribution of sufficient attachment points to provide stability to the cargo.
Conventional rack systems for trucks and other types of vehicles that transport ladders or other long objects are typically top mount systems (e.g., positioned over the roof of the vehicle) or systems attached to the rear of a vehicle (e.g., via a hitch) to carry the load). Truck, van, SUV and sedan owners occasionally need to transport lengthy items, but rarely have the capability to do so without securing the item directly to the vehicle, or placing it inside the vehicle itself. Difficulties and inconveniences of lifting, securing and transporting long objects like ladders, lengths of wood and pvc piping on an overhead rack system arise, in part, because it is often necessary to manually lift the objects to roof height. Also, when employing a rack, there must be a spatial distribution of sufficient attachment points to provide stability to the cargo. Typical rack systems, whether aftermarket or factory installed, have narrow cross spans, due in part to relatively short roof lengths. These limit the ability to safely carry many lengthy items. In the case of truck owners, the ability to carry a ladder may require installing overhead rack systems on the truck beds. Ladder racks and other overhead rack systems are expensive, look unattractive, and are relatively permanent. Rack systems may have relatively narrow spans (3-6 feet), in many instances limiting the ability to only carry substantially longer items when the items have internal structural rigidity, e.g., such as ladders. These prior rack systems are not well-suited for carrying long, flexible items, like pvc tubing, crown molding, baseboards, rebar, etc., as these are often sold in 14′-16′ lengths. Securing items directly to the vehicle, either without a rack, or by using a narrow span rack, has involved placing the material in contact with the vehicle roof surface. This increases the risk of damaging the automotive paint finish, side mirrors, and other exterior or interior surfaces. Because risks include marring the vehicle interior, the tasks of carrying long flexible materials are often reserved for occasions when the weather is not inclement.